General One Piece Short Stories
by vampire-otaku1
Summary: Various, unrelated short stories written in the One Piece universe, without any romantic pairings. Warnings for nakama antics and general canon stupidity.
1. Can You Make Me a Cartwheel?

_One Piece _isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

**Can You Make Me a Cartwheel?** rated PG (for a touch of language)

* * *

"Usopp, can you make me a cartwheel?" 

Usopp sat up from his workbench and blinked at Luffy in confusion. _A cartwheel_? "What on earth do you want one of those for?"

Luffy perched on the edge of the liar's platform and clapped his feet, grinning widely at his confused friend. "To play with. Nami was talking about playing at cartwheels when she was little, but we don't have one, so I thought you could make one."

Usopp laughed, wiping his hands on a rag. "Ah, Luffy," he crooned, puffing out his chest. "That's not quite what Nami meant. The Great Captain Usopp-sama will have to correct your misconception about the wonderful thing known as a cartwheel. Let's go outside and I'll show you."

The rubber boy whooped and scampered out to the deck. "Oi, Chopper! Usopp's gonna play cartwheels with us!" The glee in his voice made a wide grin spread across the liar's face as he followed after him.

Both Luffy and Chopper broke into cheers and whistles as Usopp flipped across the worn wood of the Merry before landing easily on his feet, bowing theatrically. "Thank you, thank you," he murmured, "I've had so much practice doing these, I could do them in my sleep. In fact, I once did them in my sleep to escape the dreadful Dream Eaters of a small island in West Blue..."

"So awesome!" Chopper squealed, leaping in the air in excitement before stretching out his own limbs in imitation of Usopp. "My turn!" Frowning in concentration, he sucked in a breath before tipping over and landing in an ungainly mound of fur.

Lip quivering, the younger boy turned back to Usopp with damp eyes. The marksman held in the laughter threatening to spill over his lips and coached the little reindeer through the cartwheeling process; several tries later, the young doctor managed several turns before toppling over. He sat up with a face-splitting grin as the other two boys cheered encouragingly.

"Great job, Chopper! Soon you will be cartwheeling almost as well as the Great Captain Usopp."

"REALLY?!" Chopper gasped, eyes wide and shining.

"Of course!"

Luffy guffawed and slapped Chopper on the back, nearly knocking him back over. "He's my nakama, so he's gonna do well at anything he wants to!"

The reindeer squeaked in happiness.

Striking a pose reminiscent of one Usopp himself sometimes used, Luffy stabbed a finger towards the sky and yelled. "Now it's my turn!" Vaulting and landing on his rubbery hands, he bounced wildly into the air.

And flew promptly overboard.

"LUFFY!" Chopper screeched, leaping recklessly after his friend. "I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Usopp managed to pick his jaw off of the ground in time to yell for help and jump after them both.

Several minutes later Sanji and Usopp managed to haul the two Hammers back onto the ship, who coughed and sputtered as they landed in a heap on the deck. The annoyed cook landed a swift kick to all three boys before stomping off for a dry change of clothes. "Stupid assholes. Next time I'll just let you drown yourselves."

"Hehe," Luffy chuckled weakly, flopping down beside Usopp, "that was fun."

Chopper dragged himself over between them both and nodded. "Yeah, fun." His furry little face scrunched up in thought. "I think."

Usopp smacked them. But afterwards gathered his friends close anyway.

* * *

A.N.: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added! 


	2. The Aftermath

_One Piece _isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

**The Aftermath**, rated G.

* * *

Exhaustion. 

Utter mental and physical exhaustion that seeps into your very bones and makes you feel as if you'll never move again. The hopelessness and despair that blankets you like a thick fog, blocking out the light and leaving you bereft of its comfort and warmth.

He supposed he ought to get up. The others were long gone, having shouldered their belongings and headed for the city nearly an hour ago. But why? Merry waited patiently for him, rocking gently on the rolling waves, but she was so… empty. No Robin to sit next to quietly, no Chopper to run around and play games with. Less two constantly bickering idiots and a saucy navigator. Empty space and silence where a certain someone should be bouncing around and making him laugh.

He didn't feel like he could ever laugh again.

Just Usopp and Merry. Both tired, both worn, both feeling the loss of their nakama. And neither able to get up and do anything about it.

* * *

A.N.: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added! 


	3. Are Those Boxers I See Before Me?

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

**Are Those Boxers I See Before Me?** rated G

An attempt at writing something 'Luffy-style'; so it's a tad different from my normal writing. Please be kind.

* * *

Luffy wasn't sure what drove them to do it. 

It started with the fact that it was Usopp's turn at Laundry Day. Meaning none of them could play until he got all the stinky clothes gathered, washed, wrung out, and hung to dry.

The boys quickly decided that this was No Fun.

So Luffy and Chopper pitched in to get it done faster. Well, that's what they originally intended, anyway. But when the three of them started fooling around, Things Happened. Like when Luffy accidentally splashed Usopp, who then 'accidentally' splashed Chopper, who then tried to splash both of them.

And promptly fell into the tub.

Then Nami had to come over and be mean and slap them all.

So things sullenly went back to being No Fun. Until it was time to wring out the soggy clothing.

The liar groaned about how long it was gonna take if they did it piece by piece, and poor Chopper didn't quite have the grip to be able to do it properly, and Luffy… Luffy just didn't feel like doing it that way. So he picked up a pair of heart-decorated boxers and snapped the water out of them, right in Usopp's face.

After returning the favor, his marksman's eyes gleamed in a way that could only be called mischievous, mental wheels turning.

Which led to screams of "Gomu Gomu no Windmill!" as Luffy swung wet clothes in circles almost too fast to be seen. Water splashed everywhere and on everyone, the boys screeched in delight, and Fun returned to the _Going Merry_.

Too bad rubber hands don't have the best grip on damp cloth.

_Zoro_, Luffy thought in the milliseconds before the swordsman rose to beat the crap out of him, _looks really funny with Sanji's boxers on his head_.

* * *

A.N.: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added! 


End file.
